Incontrôlable
by Arthemysia
Summary: Jeté comme un malpropre de la guilde pour s'être une nouvelle fois bagarré avec Natsu, Gajeel déambule dans les rues de Magnolia à la recherche d'un défouloir. Ses pas le mènent dans un quartier dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Suivant son instinct et ses hormones très sensibles, le jeune homme tombe sur une scène qui va le surprendre.. GajeelGray sur fond de GajeelLévy
**Résumé :** Jeté comme un malpropre de la guilde pour s'être une nouvelle fois bagarré avec Natsu, Gajeel déambule dans les rues de Magnolia à la recherche d'un défouloir… Ses pas le mènent dans un quartier de la ville fleurie dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Suivant son instinct et ses hormones très sensibles, le jeune homme tombe sur une scène qui va le surprendre. Peu à peu, une solution à ses problèmes se fait jour dans son esprit…

 **Nda :** Hello à tous ! Je reviens faire un petit tour ici pour poster le deuxième défi proposé sur mon blog, par Shina cette fois-ci. Le thème était l'instinct animal et le couple demandé : GajeelxGray, est plutôt rare, je n'ai d'ailleurs lu qu'une histoire sur eux ! (délicieuse soit dit en passant ;) ) J'ai essayé d'être fidèle à leur caractère à chacun, j'ai également évité la guimauve que je ne vois pas du tout entre ces deux caractères plutôt froids. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira !

Pour info, les propositions de défis sont à lire sur mon blog skyrock du nom de mon pseudo : Arthemysia (désolée, si je mets le lien, le site ffnet le supprime automatiquement...)

 **Genre :** Yaoi **  
** **Couple :** Gajeel x Gray sur fond de Gajeel x Lévy  
 **Chapitres :** un – 7392 mots  
 **Rating et avertissement :** Rating M - Lemon **  
** **Avancement :** Terminé

 **oOoOo**

* * *

 ** _Incontrôlable_**

Le temps était gris et lourd. Dans les rues, des visages assommés par la chaleur écrasante de l'été et ruisselants de sueur cherchaient un abri salvateur pour s'y abriter. Silhouettes fantomatiques errantes, ces quelques passants qui avaient osé braver la lourdeur du climat, semblaient sur le point de disparaître, sous le poids implacable du soleil, pourtant caché par les nuages. Parmi eux toutefois, un jeune homme traversait la rue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la mine renfrognée. Il ne paraissait pas gêné par le climat, mais manifestement, quelque chose le contrariait.

— Je déteste le mois d'août ! pestait-il à voix haute.

La chaleur, il s'en fichait bien comme de son premier croc. Ce qui avait plutôt le don de l'irriter, c'était l'ennui, son pire ennemi, surtout ces derniers temps. Sur des charbons ardents, il se défoula sur un malheureux caillou qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de se placer en travers de son chemin. Autour de lui, les rares passants s'écartèrent, craignant de faire les frais de sa mauvaise humeur évidente.

La raison de l'exaspération de Gajeel Redfox ? Il n'y avait pas la plus petite mission à se mettre sous la dent en ce mois d'août et cela le mettait hors de lui. En effet, tous les habitants de Magnolia et du pays semblaient s'être mis d'accord pour prendre leurs vacances en même temps. Les mages des guildes officielles se retrouvaient donc sans activité et si beaucoup d'entre eux profitaient de cette occasion pour prendre un peu de repos, ça n'était pas le cas des mages sans le sou. Comme beaucoup à Fairy Tail. A force de devoir rembourser les frais occasionnés par leur excès d'énergie, les fées étaient sans doute les mages les plus pauvres du pays…

Mais le dragon slayer d'acier n'était pas simplement contrarié par ce chômage technique, non. S'il était à ce point irrité c'est que depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur si bien qu'il ne pouvait rester, ne serait-ce qu'une minute, sans chercher la bagarre au premier venu. Il ne semblait pas être le seul à se trouver dans cet état puisque cet empaffé de salamandre était bien plus bagarreur qu'à l'accoutumée. Les deux hommes avaient d'ailleurs entamé une rixe plus destructrice que jamais qui leur avait valu les remontrances du maître mais pire encore, le courroux d'Erza. Les deux dragons slayers avaient été virés à grand coup de pieds de la taverne, et sommés de prendre des chemins opposés.

Le mage aux piercings s'était donc enfoncé dans la ville sans réellement savoir où ses pas allaient le mener. Il était bien trop occupé à cogiter sur son récent comportement… Il savait ce qu'il se passait en lui et même s'il était frustré de ne pas avoir pu se défouler sur son rival, il remerciait aussi intérieurement le vieux de l'avoir éloigné de la guilde. S'il avait croisé Lévy, il ne savait pas s'il aurait été capable de se contrôler. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il se mit à frissonner. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à la jeune femme. Vraiment pas.

Le problème de Gajeel était que… ses hormones de dragon prenaient le pas sur les autres ! Métalicana lui en avait parlé et il se souvenait parfaitement de cette conversation, qu'à l'époque, il avait pourtant écoutée d'une oreille distraite.

« _Un jour, ton corps te criera de lui trouver un partenaire pour l'assouvir. C'est comme ça chez les dragons et c'est comme ça chez les chasseurs de dragon. Tu devras t'y faire !_ »

Gajeel lui avait alors tourné le dos avec indifférence avant de reprendre la mastication d'une barre de fer trouvée le matin même.

Maintenant, il prenait pleinement conscience de l'ampleur de cette vieille conversation avec son paternel. En y songeant, Natsu devait être dans le même état que lui mais étant donné son intelligence plus que limitée, il ne devait même pas savoir ce qui lui arrivait.

Le jeune homme haussa des épaules.

— M'en fiche, qu'il se débrouille avec ses problèmes !

En regardant autour de lui, Gajeel se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un quartier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ça sentait les phéromones à plein nez ! Etait-ce une bonne idée de s'y aventurer ? Mais en y regardant d'un peu plus près, il comprit qu'il était dans un quartier chaud… très chaud. Peut-être était-il devant la seule solution possible pour lui ? Se soulager dans les bras d'une catin ?

Le jeune homme continua sa progression en observant les prostitués au déhanché suggestif le long des trottoirs. Bizarrement, elles ne lui faisaient aucun effet malgré leurs tenues qui montraient bien plus qu'elles ne cachaient. Non, la seule qu'il avait envie d'étreindre… Mais le jeune homme se secoua vivement la tête pour éviter de penser à elle. Il savait qu'il risquait de la blesser et ça, il n'en était pas question. Il s'en voulait bien assez comme ça des sévices qu'il lui avait infligés à leur première rencontre. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier la souffrance dans son regard…

Le dragon d'acier respira une grande bouffée d'air pour se reprendre. Mais il se rendit compte aussitôt que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Une volée de phéromones plus intenses que jamais lui explosa en plein visage, réveillant du même coup, le volcan qui brûlait dans ses entrailles. Intrigué, il poursuivit sa route dans les profondeurs des ruelles de plus en plus étroites. Les effluves étaient différents, presque… masculine ? Le dragon slayer remarqua très rapidement que ce n'était non plus des jeunes femmes chichement vêtues qui cherchaient à l'entraîner dans leur filet mais de jeunes hommes guère plus habillés, qui lui lançaient des œillades enjouées. Gajeel sursauta, prêt à prendre ses jambes à son cou jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur en particulier l'interpelle. Fraîche, boisée, entêtante… L'hirsute retourna sur ses pas, à la fois curieux et fébrile puis se figea en reconnaissant le jeune homme au bras d'un autre, les deux sortant visiblement d'un hôtel.

Il tendit l'oreille.

— _Tiens, je te donne mon numéro_ , offrit le grand balaise au jeune homme que Gajeel avait reconnu.

— _Ce n'est pas utile, on ne se reverra pas_ , déclara-t-il froidement.

Le premier se saisit du deuxième par la taille et lui pressa le postérieur sans aucune honte de s'afficher ainsi en pleine rue. Puis il se saisit brutalement de son visage qu'il serra sans aucune délicatesse. Bizarrement, le jeune homme malmené ne fit pas le moindre geste pour s'extraire de la poigne.

 _— Quelle vilaine froideur_ , se plaignit faussement l'homme violent. _Alors que tu étais si chaud i peine un instant… dommage, tu étais pourtant délicieux, j'ai pris mon pied avec toi._

Sur ces derniers mots, il plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme aculé avant de s'en éloigner.

 _Ben ça alors !_

Gajeel n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se secoua la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais non, il s'agissait bien du glaçon nudiste qui se faisait pourlécher la bouche par un autre homme ! Le dragon slayer dut se plaquer contre le mur derrière lui pour ne pas que son camarade de guilde ne détecte sa présence. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il se fasse surprendre ! Que lui aurait-il donné comme justification pour sa présence dans un tel quartier ? Mais à bien y réfléchir, Gray avait encore bien plus à cacher que lui…

Satisfait par cette découverte, le dragon d'acier s'en retourna vers son appartement, un sourire sadique au coin des lèvres.

 **oOoOo**

Il tournait et virait depuis des jours maintenant. Une semaine s'était quasiment écoulée depuis sa mise à la porte temporaire de la guilde. Gajeel aurait donné très cher pour qu'un monstre surgisse de nulle part devant lui, et lui permette de se défouler une bonne fois pour toute ! Partir en mission lui aurait fait du bien, certes, mais d'un autre côté, le dragon d'acier n'avait pas les idées assez claires pour cela et puis surtout, il se savait à sa limite et craignait de perdre le contrôle face à n'importe qui. Finalement, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucune mission proposée n'était pas plus mal…

Depuis qu'il avait vu Gray dans ce quartier gay, Gajeel ne faisait qu'y penser. Et cela faisait des jours maintenant ! L'image de lui sortant d'un hôtel avec un autre homme ne cessait de le hanter depuis, de nuit comme de jour. Visiblement, Gray était de ceux qui couchaient avec le premier venu pour l'oublier aussitôt ! Qu'il soit de ce bord, même si cela l'étonnait, ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Après tout, chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Mais ce qu'il trouvait surprenant, c'était que personne à la guilde ne semblait être au courant… Si Juvia l'apprenait, elle risquait de ne jamais s'en remettre, pensa le jeune homme.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Gajeel ressortit de son appartement pour se rendre à nouveau dans le quartier où il avait surpris Gray, cinq jours plus tôt. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait peut-être encore aujourd'hui…, pensait-il.

Après avoir parcouru chaque parcelle, pénétré dans chaque bar où il aurait préféré ne jamais entrer, Gajeel Redfox s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, les tripes en feu, au moment où il aperçut la silhouette du mage de glace. Il marchait dans la rue, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la tête basse. La chemise à moitié ouverte et descendant sur ses épaules, il offrait la vision de sa nuque au regard lubrique des hommes qu'il croisait et ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans ce cerveau congelé ?

Décidé, Gajeel rattrapa rapidement son ami.

— Eh ! héla-t-il.

Gray se retourna et, en voyant le dragon slayer, s'apprêta à tourner les talons aussitôt. Mais c'était sans compter l'insistance du mage d'acier qui le retint par le bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! s'enquit Gray en se retirant brutalement de la poigne du dragon slayer.

L'aura autour de Gajeel poussa le mage de glace à la méfiance. Celui-ci sentit un long frisson remonter le long de son dos. Et pourtant, il se sentait sur le point de se liquéfier sous la chaleur étouffante.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce genre de quartier ? interrogea Gajeel sans remarquer le trouble chez Gray.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?! rétorqua le mage de glace sur la défensive.

L'agressivité du brun fit sourire Gajeel qui décida de le mettre encore plus en rogne.

— Aurais-tu des choses… à cacher ? s'amusa-t-il, ponctuant sa réplique de son petit rire sardonique si caractéristique.

La réaction de Gray allait au-delà de ses espérances. Il fronça des sourcils et sembla vouloir le fusiller d'un simple regard. C'était presque plus jouissif que de mettre en rogne la salamandre !

— Enfoiré…, grogna le jeune homme pour finir. Et toi… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Moi, je suis arrivé ici par hasard mais j'ai découvert une chose très intéressante, lui apprit Gajeel. Apparemment, tu aimes te faire peloter par les mecs.

Le sourire satisfait du mage d'acier fit bouillir Gray qui s'empourpra de colère. Mais le jeune homme décida de ne pas marcher dans le jeu de son partenaire de guilde.

— Tu peux bien raconter à tout le monde ce que tu as vu, je m'en contrefiche, déclara-t-il finalement en tournant les talons.

— Je n'ai aucune envie de raconter à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu, répondit Gajeel en lui barrant la route.

— Tu veux quoi alors ?

Sans mot dire, le mage d'acier attrapa l'un des poignets de Gray et le regarda avec attention avant d'examiner son visage. L'une de ses pommettes était tuméfiée tandis que sa lèvre inférieure éclatée. Il se souvint alors du grand costaud qui l'avait malmené sans que Gray ne se défende. Sans même lui poser la question, Gajeel sut d'où venaient ses blessures, ou en tout cas, il le devina.

— Pourquoi tu les laisses te frapper ? Avec ta magie et ta force, tu pourrais facilement te défendre, demanda le mage d'acier intrigué. Ça ne te ressemble pas…

— Qui te dit que c'est ce que je recherche ? rétorqua Gray en s'extrayant de la poigne de son partenaire.

Gajeel essaya de sonder son ami. Son regard était fuyant et visiblement, il ne voulait pas rentrer dans les détails. De toute façon, en quoi ça le regardait ? Il était dans un état tel qu'il ne voulait se prendre la tête sur aucun sujet. Tout ce qu'il voyait maintenant, c'était une opportunité de passer sa frustration sans risquer de blesser une femme, en particulier Lévy. Gray était un homme certes mais après tout, en quoi était-ce gênant ? A le regarder de plus prêt, s'il on omettait sa musculature, son visage avait les traits plutôt fins pour un homme. Avec un peu d'imagination…

— Je te propose un marché, annonça-t-il de but en blanc, plus certain que jamais de ce qu'il voulait. Je ne dis rien si tu acceptes de me rendre un petit service.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit ! s'énerva le mage de glace.

— J'ai changé d'avis, déclara Gajeel un sourire en coin.

— Espèce de…

Mais Gray serra les dents et garda son insulte pour lui. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre maintenant. Il faisait trop chaud pour cela et le jeune homme ne rêvait que de prendre une douche glacée en rentrant chez lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il pressé d'en finir.

— Je croyais que tu te fichais que je dise à tout le monde que je t'ai vu ici, poursuivit Gajeel sarcastique.

— J'ai changé d'avis ! grogna Gray.

— Okay… on peut en parler ailleurs ? demanda le mage d'acier, se sentant subitement gêné.

— Suis-moi, acquiesça le mage de glace en soupirant.

 **oOoOo**

Aucun mot ne fut échangé entre les deux hommes. Gajeel réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait amener sa demande… Gray accepterait-il ? Il était peut-être gay mais voudrait-il aller si loin avec un mage qu'il côtoyait chaque jour ? Ne voulant pas se torturer outre mesure, le mage d'acier décida que oui.

Gray le conduisit vers un petit immeuble situé dans une rue sombre mais qui avait l'avantage d'être tranquille.

— Où on va ? s'enquit le jeune homme d'acier.

— Chez moi.

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu vis… ici ? demanda-t-il dubitatif en jetant un œil inquiet à la grosse masure.

Cette dernière n'avait rien d'engageant. La façade sombre et les fenêtres marquées par l'usure du temps auraient fait fuir n'importe qui ayant un minimum de bon sens.

Gray se tourna vers lui, agacé.

— Et alors ? Tu as peur des rodeurs ?

— C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas vivant dans un tel endroit, répliqua le dragon slayer.

— C'est tranquille ici et de toute façon, je n'y suis pas très souvent, déclara le jeune homme en haussant des épaules.

La réponse de son ami lui convenant, Gajeel n'ajouta rien de plus. Il le suivit dans l'immeuble sombre et austère pourvu simplement d'un escalier vétuste pour accéder aux étages supérieurs. La fraîcheur y régnait, ce qui le fit momentanément oublier où il se trouvait et pourquoi.

Au vu de l'aspect plus que délabré de la cage d'escalier – murs fissurés et peinture s'écaillant en de nombreux endroits – le jeune homme s'attendait à la même décrépitude dans l'appartement de Gray. Il fut d'autant plus surpris une fois à l'intérieur.

Les murs avaient manifestement subi quelques rénovations. Repeints dans des tons bleus pâles qui donnaient une certaine quiétude au lieu, ils semblaient presque neufs, n'était l'unique fissure qui lézardait sur l'un d'eux. Seul un mur plus foncé, dos au canapé, rompait l'uniformité de l'ensemble. L'ameublement, bien que minimaliste, avait été soigneusement choisi. Un canapé deux places au tissu gris bleu faisait face à deux étagères de la même couleur, de part et d'autre de la petite lacrima-vision. Sur un meuble bas trônaient deux photos. L'une représentait un couple enveloppant de leur protection un enfant souriant. Les parents de Gray avec lui sans doute, songea Gajeel. Le sourire de son ami le surprit, ce bonheur sur son visage et dans son regard, le slayer ne se souvint pas de l'avoir déjà vu… Sur la deuxième, Gray, toujours enfant mais le visage fermé, était avec son homologue nudiste glacé et une jeune femme au sourire chaleureux, qui les serrait affectueusement contre elle. Le mage d'acier comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Ul, son maître de magie. Une belle femme, remarqua-t-il. Visiblement, l'attachement de Gray à son passé était encore bien présent.

— Tu veux une bière ? proposa le mage de glace, extirpant Gajeel de ses pensées.

— Ouais.

Il vit le jeune homme disparaître derrière un bar, seule séparation entre la cuisine et la pièce principale. Gajeel s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre mais dont la taille impressionnante devait apporter assez de lumière à l'intérieur, même par mauvais temps.

Ils étaient au quatrième étage et le mage d'acier fut agréablement surpris par la vue imprenable sur les toits de Magnolia.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Gray le rejoignit avant de lui tendre sa boisson.

— C'est quelque chose, hein ? s'enquit-il, un sourire flottant sur le visage.

Gajeel s'étonna de ce sourire même léger qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez le glacial Gray Fullbuster. Les seuls qu'il offrait habituellement, étaient suffisants d'après lui. Il avait toujours pensé que son camarade était aussi froid que son élément et qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que cette matière glacée en lui. En même temps, il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé beaucoup de questions le concernant. Il savait juste qu'il avait un passé lourd et plutôt tragique mais ne s'était jamais dit autre chose. Pourtant, en le regardant avec plus d'attention, Gajeel pouvait voir qu'il y avait une faille dans le bouclier de son ami. Et son instinct le poussait à vouloir s'y engouffrer à tout prix… De plus, les photos exposées sur son meuble ne faisaient que confirmer cette impression.

— Je t'écoute, reprit Gray au bout de quelques instants. Quel est ce service que tu veux que je te rende en échange de ton… silence ?

Sur ces mots, il porta sa bouteille à sa bouche avant d'avaler une grande gorgée de bière fraîche. Gajeel eut un blanc en voyant une goutte s'échapper des lèvres du mage de glace et sa gorge vibrer en avalant le liquide. Il déglutit puis se secoua la tête vivement pour se reprendre. Le slayer dut réfléchir quelques instants à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre. Le mieux était encore d'aller droit au but.

— Tu sembles avoir certains besoins et moi, j'ai quelques soucis ces derniers temps…, commença-t-il incertain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « besoins » ? demanda Gray méfiant après avoir avalé une autre gorgée.

— Ben tu sais… tu t'envoies en l'air avec des types…

Le mage de glace le fusilla du regard.

— Tu n'as pas à me juger ! explosa-t-il.

— Tu n'y es pas ! Je ne te juge pas, après tout, tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux de ton cul…

Cramoisi de colère, Gray s'apprêta à répondre au quart de tour mais Gajeel ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité.

— Fais-le avec moi !

Gray se figea, pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Qu… quoi ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ! s'emporta le jeune homme, persuadé que Gajeel se payait sa tête.

Le mage d'acier soupira. Pour se donner contenance, il but sa bière d'une seule traite. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas car sa patience arrivait à saturation et le fait qu'il se retienne depuis si longtemps n'aidait pas. Il en prit pleinement conscience en se rendant compte qu'il regardait le mage de glace avec envie. Cette perle de sueur qui coulait le long de son cou pour s'échouer sur la naissance de son torse nu…

— Merde ! rugit-il en se retournant, rouge écarlate.

Gray s'inquiéta subitement de la réaction de son ami. Il posa sa bière sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de rejoindre Gajeel qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, posant la main sur l'épaule du dragon slayer.

— Non ! Non, ça ne va pas, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser ! le repoussa Gajeel.

— Pourquoi ne pas en parler à un médecin, il saurait peut-être quoi faire…, essaya Gray.

— Pas besoin d'un médecin, je sais très bien ce que j'ai…, maugréa le jeune homme en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé.

Gray le rejoignit, sans trop savoir ce que voulait dire le dragon slayer.

— Je ne comprends pas alors…

— Je dois… je dois trouver un partenaire sinon, ça ne passera jamais, déclara Gajeel en se frottant le visage.

— Un partenaire… tu veux dire pour… ?

Gray ne termina pas sa phrase mais au vu de la réaction gênée de son ami, il comprit qu'il avait vu juste.

— Oh… je vois, répondit-il un sourire en coin.

Bizarrement, voir Gajeel en état de faiblesse amusait Gray plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

— Tu vois quoi ?! s'énerva le mage d'acier.

— Tu as peur que Lévy t'envoie bouler, c'est ça ?

— Tu n'y es pas du tout ! Si je me retrouve seul avec elle, je risque de la blesser ! s'emporta Gajeel.

— Pourquoi tu la blesserais, je ne comprends pas…, interrogea Gray perplexe.

— Les dragons et les chasseurs de dragons doivent passer par cette… étape. C'est le passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

— Tu n'as pas mon âge ? Pourtant, je ne suis plus un gosse depuis longtemps…, marmonna le mage de glace dubitatif. C'est quoi cette histoire de passage à l'âge adulte ?

— Laisse tomber Gray, rétorqua Gajeel agacé. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'en ce moment, je suis incontrôlable.

— Et pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir, tu t'intéresses aux mecs maintenant ?

— Non… c'est juste que… enfin, toi tu n'as pas l'air d'être dérangé d'être un peu malmené, répondit Gajeel en regardant le visage tuméfié de son camarade.

Gray détourna subitement le regard.

— Et… ? s'enquit ce dernier.

— Et je me suis dit que si je perdais le contrôle, ça serait moins grave si c'était toi. Tu es un homme et tu sais te défendre…

Gray comprit alors que ce que recherchait Gajeel en réalité c'était protéger Lévy de tout débordement.

Même si leur relation n'avait pas été officialisée devant la guilde, tous étaient au courant que les deux jeunes gens s'étaient rapprochés et se fréquentaient en cachette depuis un certain temps. Gray était certain que les sentiments de Lévy étaient sincères mais il n'en n'avait jamais été sûr pour Gajeel… Il faut dire que le dragon d'acier n'était pas tellement démonstratif !

— Tu crois que la seule solution c'est de le faire avec un autre mec ? s'enquit le mage de glace qui comprenait le raisonnement de Gajeel. Tu peux tout aussi bien aller… je ne sais pas moi, dans un bordel ?

— Ça serait la même chose avec une prostituée, je risque de la blesser. Et avec quelqu'un sans magie, il ne ferait pas long feu non plus…

— D'accord, je peux comprendre mais de là à le faire avec moi ! Tu es vraiment sûr que tu peux… ?

— Là tout de suite si tu veux que je sois honnête, j'ai envie de te déchirer ta chemise ! déclara Gajeel les joues en feu.

Gray écarquilla les yeux et sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se retrouverait dans cette situation avec Gajeel Redfox, il aurait ri au nez de l'insolant.

Que devait-il faire ? Le jeune homme devait bien avouer qu'il était tenté. Gajeel n'était pas tellement son genre mais son allure de bad boy était plutôt sexy. Et puis avec lui, il savait qu'il n'y aurait aucune douceur, aucun mot d'amour ni quoi que ce soit d'hypocrite. D'un autre côté, il était aussi un camarade de guilde… A Fairy Tail, personne n'était au courant de ses penchants et il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie que cela se sache. Mais en y réfléchissant, Gajeel non plus, il avait même bien plus à y perdre que lui.

— D'accord, déclara-t-il en se levant.

Gajeel n'en crut pas ses oreilles, pourtant, en regardant l'air déterminé de son ami, plus aucun doute possible. Alors, son corps se tendit brutalement comme à l'approche d'un combat. Ce sentiment puissant, irradiant tout son corps qui le grisait tant en mission… Il se leva d'un seul mouvement pour faire face au mage de glace. Les yeux du chasseur de dragons se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange, plus métallique encore qu'à l'accoutumée, Gray en fut troublé un instant. Puis, sans mot dire, le dragon d'acier se saisit brutalement du jeune homme avant de lui déchirer la chemise impitoyablement.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! J'y tenais à cette chemisette en soie, je venais tout juste de l'acheter ! se défendit Gray en regardant les lambeaux de tissus entre ses doigts.

— Je t'ai dit que je serais incontrôlable, grogna Gajeel en se saisissant de lui par la taille. Maintenant que tu m'as donné ton feu vert, ne t'attends pas à ce que je me retienne !

D'une poigne de fer, il pressa son bassin en feu contre le corps du mage de glace, lequel sentit parfaitement l'érection du dragon slayer frotter contre lui. Gajeel le poussa contre le mur derrière lui en renversant au passage une petite table qui avait eu la malencontreuse idée d'avoir choisi cet emplacement.

— Tu veux refaire la décoration de mon appartement ?! s'enquit Gray en essayant de repousser son camarade.

Mais ce dernier était bien trop puissant et sa magie semblait s'être même invitée à leur joute.

— Où est ta chambre ? demanda Gajeel en attrapant le mage de glace par le cou.

Il lui souleva le visage de son autre main pour planter son regard acier dans le sien. Gajeel serrait fort et Gray eut un peu de mal à respirer. Il sentit alors le genou du slayer se dégager un passage entre ses cuisses.

— Derrière…, bredouilla-t-il en étouffant un gémissement.

Le dragon slayer sourit avant de s'emparer violemment de la bouche du mage de glace qui n'eut d'autre choix que de subir ses assauts. Pourtant, son corps se relâcha comme une poupée de chiffon. Gray se sentait enfin vivant et cette sensation grisante se mêlait avec délice à la douleur.

Gajeel le libéra enfin, laissant échapper une goutte de sang de la commissure de ses lèvres. Il s'en saisit avant de porter son doigt à sa bouche pour la faire disparaître. Gray écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle vision à la fois terrifiante et excitante.

Le mage d'acier n'attendit pas que celui de glace se remette de ce baiser sauvage, qu'il se saisit de lui par le poignet et le conduisit sans ménagement vers la chambre au fond de l'appartement. Là, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et jeta Gray sur son lit, sans prendre le temps de jeter un regard à la décoration qui ne l'intéressait plus depuis longtemps. Le brun se figea, complètement hébété. Gajeel était méconnaissable et sa peau commençait même à se parer d'écailles métalliques. Avait-il eu tort d'accepter sa proposition ?

Le chasseur de dragon se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, offrant par la même occasion à la vision de Gray, sa complète nudité. Son corps tout entier semblait fait de métal, la matière dessinant ses muscles puissants, brillant au reflet de la lumière du salon de l'autre côté de la porte. Le mage de glace le détailla de la tête aux pieds sans manquer de noter l'érection impressionnante de Gajeel, métallique elle aussi… Il déglutit bruyamment en songeant à ce qui l'attendait.

Alors qu'il aurait dû mourir de peur et prendre ses jambes à son cou, il ressentit au contraire un profond désir se concentrant au niveau de ses reins. Pourtant, l'instinct de survie reprenant ses droits – le jeune homme craignait de finir en morceaux – il farfouilla dans sa table de nuit pour sortir un flacon.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? prononça Gajeel d'une voix rauque, la respiration erratique.

— Une huile… J'aime peut-être me faire malmener mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie que tu me déchires littéralement avec ton engin, déclara Gray en désignant le sexe tendu du slayer.

Gajeel leva un sourcil, dubitatif, et observa le mage de glace se dévêtir complètement avant de s'approcher de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? interrogea le mage en rut.

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas finir en morceaux. Cette huile limitera les dégâts, précisa Gray très sérieusement.

Sans le prévenir, le jeune homme enduisit abondamment le sexe qui, d'ici quelques minutes, serait à l'intérieur de lui. Surpris, Gajeel ne put s'empêcher de basculer sa tête en arrière en poussant un gémissement du plus profond de ses entrailles, très draconique à l'oreille du mage de glace.

Gray poursuivit sa besogne, sentant la verge se durcir au contact de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les puissantes mains de Gajeel se refermer sur ses épaules.

— Ça suffit maintenant, annonça ce dernier impatient.

Il fit voler le flacon et poussa brutalement Gray sur le matelas. En le regardant ainsi, le mage de glace pensa qu'il n'était pas sûr de sortir vivant de cette partie de jambes en l'air. Pourtant, le danger l'attirait, la violence dans le regard de Gajeel, son apparence bestiale, sa façon d'être avec lui… Gray voulait voir jusqu'où irait son ami. Et il voulait voir jusqu'où, lui-même, il le pousserait à aller.

Gajeel se retenait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il avait l'impression que chacune de ses cellules implosait les unes après les autres. Il était au bord de l'explosion, comme si un magma de métal en fusion s'apprêtait à jaillir de ses pores, son corps réclamant à cor et à cri d'être soulagé de sa souffrance.

Lentement, tel le prédateur qu'il était à présent, il avança vers sa proie qui, visiblement, l'invitait effrontément à le dévorer. « Parfait » pensa le jeune homme en rejoignant Gray étendu sur le couvre-lit. Ce dernier respirait profondément et dans ses prunelles, Gajeel put y lire une certaine appréhension mais surtout de l'envie. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien motiver ce glaçon ? En le regardant attentivement, le dragon slayer fut troublé par sa peau d'une blancheur laiteuse et par son torse se soulevant rapidement. Le parfum de ses phéromones était à un point culminant, réveillant le dragon qui sommeillait en Gajeel. Celui-ci se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de s'engouffrer entre les cuisses du mage de glace. Il agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme haletant pour lui tirer la tête en arrière et le mordit violemment dans le cou.

La douleur que Gray ressentit fut telle qu'il en suffoqua. Des larmes perlèrent dans le coin de ses yeux mais le mage de glace s'agrippa pourtant, comme si sa vie en dépendait, au cou du dragon slayer, enfouissant ses mains dans sa toison hirsute. Ce dernier poussa un grognement qui s'apparentait bien plus à celui d'un dragon que d'un humain. Gajeel s'était transformé en véritable bête !

Allait-il mourir ? se demanda Gray un instant, mais sa réflexion s'envola bien vite quand il sentit le dragon slayer le pénétrer sans préavis. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri et son corps se tordit d'un violent spasme. Les mains crispés dans le tissu du couvre lit, son corps tout entier fut parcouru d'une douleur intense.

Gajeel aurait dû s'interrompre pour vérifier l'état de Gray, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il s'agrippa aux poignets du jeune homme qui se retrouvait complètement à sa merci. Jamais Gray n'avait eut si mal entre les bras d'un amant, aussi violent fut-il. Il faillit perdre connaissance tant la douleur était fulgurante mais, faisant le vide dans sa tête, le jeune homme s'obligea à rester conscient jusqu'au bout. Sentir son corps balloté en tous sens, le sang coulant de son intimité meurtrie, les bleus colorer son épiderme… Gray souffrait terriblement mais cette douleur était libératrice. Il se sentait bizarrement purifié et cette sensation, il ne pouvait la retrouver nulle part ailleurs, il le savait.

Sous son corps, l'armature du lit grinçait et la tête claquait contre le mur derrière. Le raffut que cela occasionnait aurait réveillé tout l'immeuble s'il avait été habité par davantage de monde. Mais heureusement, seul le vieil homme qui occupait le rez-de-chaussée aurait pu être gêné s'il n'avait pas quelques soucis de surdité…

Gajeel, quant à lui, ne réfléchissait plus depuis un moment déjà, depuis que Gray avait accepté son offre. Son état l'empêchait à toute conscience, il ne fonctionnait plus que par son instinct et ses pulsions animales. Son corps qui souffrait tant quelques minutes plutôt, vivait à présent la plus intense des jouissances et il n'avait pas l'intention de l'interrompre avant qu'il ne soit assouvi pour de bon. A aucun moment il ne ménagea le mage de glace. Il s'introduisait en lui brutalement par des à-coups chaque fois plus puissants et profonds. Jamais le dragon slayer n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir que celui-ci. Faire l'amour avec Lévy était certes, quelque chose de fantastique et doux comme la jeune femme, mais cette fois, le plaisir était différent, il était bestial, incontrôlable, comme habité lui-même par le sang des dragons. Gajeel était certain que les siens vivaient le même plaisir que lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu vivre un tel moment avec Lévy sans la briser. Gray, en revanche, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, aimait souffrir dans les bras d'un homme et au vu de sa réaction, Gajeel en était maintenant certain. Le mage de glace le fixait intensément de son regard bleu profond. Il semblait le supplier de lui en donner plus. Le visage en sueur, il haletait sans camoufler les sons qui filtraient de ses lèvres… attirantes ! N'y tenant plus, Gajeel s'y jeta brutalement, les goûtant en même temps qu'il les mordait. Il sentit Gray s'accrocher à nouveau à sa chevelure et gémir dans sa bouche. Alors qu'il pensait être impossible de ressentir davantage de plaisir, une vague déferla de son bassin pour se répandre dans tout son corps. Il s'éloigna un instant de la bouche de Gray et lui fit face, sans comprendre. Ce dernier, les joues cramoisies semblait avoir senti la même chose que lui. Enfin, cette vague déferlante finit par jaillir hors de son corps pour se répandre dans celui de son amant d'un soir. Ce dernier se tordit une dernière fois pour se libérer du plaisir jaillissant de ses entrailles.

Trempé de sueur et une lourde fatigue lui retombant brutalement dessus, Gajeel s'échoua mollement sur le corps haletant de Gray. Il resta quelques instants ainsi, profitant des pulsations infernales dans la poitrine du mage de glace. Ce son lui parut tellement… reposant. Mais le jeune homme se reprit bien vite ; dans un mouvement qui lui sembla surhumain, il roula sur le côté.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté et Gray eut beaucoup de mal à revenir à la réalité brute. Se remettre d'une telle étreinte était pour lui, quelque chose de nouveau. Il n'était pourtant pas à sa première relation physique mais cette fois, tout en lui avait été chamboulé. Il était sûr que même en multipliant les amants d'un soir, il ne connaîtrait plus jamais cette sensation. Pourtant, la douleur répandue encore dans la majorité de son corps aurait pu le pousser à fuir ce genre de relation mais… au contraire, tel un aimant, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle.

Les membres ankylosés, il tourna finalement la tête vers Gajeel mais ce dernier se détourna de son regard. Il s'était visiblement calmé… Soupirant légèrement, le mage de glace entreprit de s'extraire de son lit, tant bien que mal.

— Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-t-il avant de s'éloigner en boitant vers la salle de bain.

Gajeel jeta un œil sur le jeune homme qu'il venait tout juste d'étreindre. Il observa sa silhouette nue s'éloigner dans la pénombre. Se sentant s'empourprer, il poussa un grognement.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu…, marmonna-t-il en se frappant le visage du plat de sa main.

En revenant dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard, Gray constata qu'elle était vide. Même s'il avait l'habitude que ses amants s'enfuient après avoir eu ce qu'ils voulaient, ça lui faisait toujours un pincement au cœur.

Ce soir encore, il dormirait seul…

 **oOoOo**

Le mage de glace se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. En voulant tourner son réveil vers lui, une violente douleur lui parcourut la totalité du corps. Il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de s'efforcer à repousser les draps mais le moindre mouvement était pour lui un véritable calvaire ! Il sortit laborieusement de son lit et se traîna devant le miroir pour vérifier son état.

— Qu'est-ce… ! s'horrifia le jeune homme.

Des pieds à la tête, Gray était recouvert d'hématomes violacés. Ses poignets, ses hanches, son torse, pas un endroit n'avait été épargné ! Partout où Gajeel l'avait touché, la peau du mage de glace était marquée. Le dragon slayer ne l'avait vraiment pas loupé ! Et en pensant à cela, Gray comprit pourquoi son ami avait à tout prix évité de se retrouver seul avec Lévy… Il l'aurait brisée ! En observant ses bleus, Gray sourit tristement. C'est ce que lui avait voulu. Parfois, il se demandait ce qui clochait dans sa tête. Pour quelle raison se prendre des coups par ses amants était devenu aussi vitale pour lui ? La réponse, il la connaissait…

Le jeune homme se dirigea d'un pas lent vers sa cuisine pour prendre un cachet. Son corps était trop douloureux. Cette fois, il ne pourrait pas compter sur sa magie de glace pour le guérir ou ne serait-ce que le soulager un peu.

Le jeune homme voulait éviter de subir les questions intempestives de son entourage mais il souhaitait voir si une mission était enfin disponible. Une quête en solitaire lui ferait le plus grand bien, pensa-t-il. Il décida alors de se rendre à la guilde dès l'ouverture, là, il était sûr qu'il n'y aurait quasiment personne à part les quelques habitués qui aimaient discuter au comptoir autour d'un café.

Par chance, il avait vu juste. En pénétrant dans la taverne, il fut soulagé de voir que seuls quelques lève-tôt étaient présents. Et ils étaient tellement absorbés dans leur conversation que l'entrée de Gray ne les fit même pas lever un sourcil. De plus, derrière le bar ce n'était non pas Mirajane mais une jeune barmaid récemment engagée. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas voir son amie mais Mira était dotée d'une incroyable perspicacité et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour lui d'être confronté à son regard exercé.

Dos à la salle, Gray étudiait attentivement toutes les missions proposées. Il y en avait peu, les activités reprenant seulement. La plupart des quêtes était de courte durée et pouvaient être réalisées par n'importe quel mage. Mais lui ne recherchait pas cette facilité, bien au contraire. Alors qu'il cherchait la mission qui lui conviendrait, le jeune homme sentit une présence dans son dos, pourtant, il ne se retourna pas.

— Est-ce que ça va ? demanda une voix grave.

— C'est maintenant que tu poses la question ?

Gray aurait voulu que Gajeel n'entende pas ce reproche mais c'était plus fort que lui, il s'était senti blessé que le mage d'acier soit parti en catimini avant son réveil.

— Je sais que j'aurais dû…

Mais le dragon slayer s'interrompit lorsque Gray se retourna vers lui, lui révélant les hématomes dont il était la cause. Déconcerté, Gajeel tandis la main vers le visage de son ami mais ce dernier tourna la tête au dernier moment.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler… quelque part ? s'enquit l'hirsute bien plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Gray acquiesça et, sans mot dire, regagna la sortie de la guilde, talonné par le dragon d'acier.

Les deux hommes choisirent un petit bar en périphérie de la ville, calme et peu fréquenté. Après avoir commandé leurs boissons, les deux hommes allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin isolé des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes. Un ventilateur au plafond permettait d'apporter un semblant de fraîcheur à la pièce.

Gajeel peinait à ne pas fixer les hématomes de Gray. Il ne voyait pourtant que son visage, le mage de glace s'étant revêtu d'un col roulé le faisant suer à grosses gouttes, dans quel état devait être son corps ?

— Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il abruptement. Pour…

Gray haussa des épaules, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre, avant de soupirer.

— Tu sais…, murmura le mage de glace, je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu t'es tourné vers moi. Si tu avais couché avec Lévy…

Gajeel baissa légèrement la tête.

— Je me savais incontrôlable mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu finisses dans cet état…, marmonna-t-il coupable. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ? Et pourquoi tu laisses les hommes te blesser ?

Cette fois, ce fut Gray qui détourna le regard.

— Vas savoir, je ne suis peut-être qu'un maso…

— A mon avis, c'est plus que ça…, rétorqua Gajeel. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te punis, encore maintenant.

Gray écarquilla les yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que… de quoi tu parles ?

Gajeel planta son regard métallique dans celui de Gray, le déstabilisant quelque peu.

— On n'est peut-être pas très potes toi et moi mais je connais ton passé. Je sais que tu es du genre à culpabiliser pour tout ce qui t'est arrivé. Je ne comprends pas, t'étais un gosse, tu ne peux pas t'accuser de tous les malheurs du monde !

— Ça me regarde Gajeel…

Le ton de Gray surprit le mage d'acier. Le jeune homme semblait ne plus croire en rien, la vie, l'avenir… rien ne semblait éclairer sa nuit. Son regard éteint et ce pâle sourire reflétait l'estime qu'il pouvait avoir de lui-même. Pourtant, depuis que Gajeel le connaissait, Gray s'était toujours montré bon avec les autres et prêt à se sacrifier lui-même pour protéger la vie d'un camarade. Alors pour quelle raison s'autoflagellait-il ainsi ? En le regardant, Gajeel se surprit à souhaiter que quelqu'un protège Gray, des autres, mais surtout de lui-même.

— Il n'y a pas quelqu'un… je ne sais pas moi… qui te plaît ? s'enquit-il.

— Même si c'était le cas, il y a peu de chance que ça soit réciproque. Tu oublies que je suis homo…

Le serveur vint à ce moment-là leur servir leur boisson. Un thé glacé pour Gray et un liquide gris métallique que le mage de glace ne put identifier, pour Gajeel.

— Et si tu te trompes ? demanda ce dernier. Après tout, pour un mec tu es…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant. Devait-il aller au bout de sa pensée ? Et si Gray se méprenait ? Gajeel se traita intérieurement d'imbécile avant de reprendre sur sa lancée.

— Je suis sûr que les mecs comme toi… enfin, les autres, doivent te trouver à leur goût, bafouilla le dragon slayer.

Gray fut amusé par la maladresse de Gajeel et à la fois touché de voir qu'il essayait à sa façon de le rassurer.

— Merci, répondit-il simplement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait une bonne idée de lui dire…

Gray semblait parti dans ses pensées si bien que Gajeel n'insista pas.

 **oOoOo**

Quelques semaines plus tard, pour fêter la fin de la période caniculaire qui venait de frapper le pays, la guilde de Fairy Tail organisa un grand repas à la taverne. Plusieurs guildes alliées avaient d'ailleurs été conviées pour l'occasion.

Un peu à l'écart du brouhaha, Gajeel et Lévy bavardaient, tous deux plus détendus que jamais. Le mage d'acier avait repris une vie normale et avec sa compagne, ils avaient même décidé d'annoncer enfin à toute la guilde, leur relation amoureuse. Mais pour l'heure, ils profitaient simplement de l'ambiance joyeuse retrouvée.

Le regard de Gajeel s'arrêta sur Gray, assis au bar et en grande conversation avec Lyon, le mage de glace de Lamia Scale. Le métallique crut voir les yeux bleus de son ami briller d'une lueur particulière. Alors comme ça il s'agissait de lui, comprit le jeune homme. D'abord étonné, Gajeel sourit en songeant qu'après tout, tant qu'il était heureux…

A cet instant, Gray offrit à Lyon un sourire qui aurait pu faire chavirer n'importe quel cœur d'artichaut ! Le dragon slayer se tourna brusquement vers sa compagne avant que son esprit n'erre encore une fois, vers des contrées interdites. Là, il admira le sourire tendre de Lévy et il en oublia instantanément le reste.

\- FIN -

* * *

 **oOoOo**

 **Nda :** On peut dire que ce n'était pas banal d'écrire sur ce couple ! Mais en même temps, c'était bien plaisant même si je lui trouve quelques défauts que j'aimerais corriger par la suite. Le lemon est tout minuscule pour une fois, mais je ne me voyais pas m'étaler sur ce type de lemon sans sentiments amoureux...

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

A la prochaine :)

PS : pour ceux qui auraient laissé une review sur l'une de mes histoires dernièrement, je suis désolée de ne pas encore y avoir répondu mais je ne vous oublie pas, je compte faire le point très rapidement. :)


End file.
